As the Tears Come Down
by Fire Lady
Summary: Afewdaysafter thesenshi find outthat their loves the shitennou betrayed them by joining Queen Beryl,they come back to them.But this time they didnt come back as the same men they once were,and they have a tragic plan in mind for the senshi.allChaptersedit
1. The Meeting of Loves

As the Tears Come Down

Authors note: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. Also this is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon story so it might suck. And another thing instead of using Earthling I am using Terran. For Martian I am using Marthinian, because to me Martians are little green things that run around and go greeble greeble and Rei isn't like that so...that's what I am using (no offense to anyone who uses that). This has nothing to do with the story right now by the way, and I dont think it everwill. But you get to knowmy brain logic.The last one is instead of Mercurian I am using Mercurial. And last (sorry you are probably really bored of me talking) this is the first chapter, there will be a lot more, I just haven't finished with them yet so that's why they are not on. Oh and where the sentences are in italics it means they are thinking.

This is the re edited version

**_Makoto_**

She looked up to the night sky and thought about him.

"Why does it have to hurt so much?" She said to herself. She went back into her room and was walking towards the light switch on the opposite side of her bedroom when she heard his voice and smelled the scent of his cologne.

"Nephrite?"

_No it can't be…remember he betrayed all of us…just like the rest of them She kept walking towards the switch._

"Makoto…help me!"

"Leave me alone you aren't here!" She screamed as she finally got to the wall and flicked on the switch. She looked down at the forest green paint on her wall which he had helped her paint and had said the color looked like the color of her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and she jumped.

"Um…just a minute." She turned around and wiped the tears that were falling down her face. No one was in her room except her, when she could have sworn that she just felt someone else wiping the tears.

She walked towards the door, "Who's there?" No one answered.

She grabbed the handle, "Who is there?" No one answered. She opened the door…nothing was there.

She stepped out into the hallway. "Is anyone there?"

_It was probably just Serenity playing a joke, knocking on everyone's door and then running away._

She turned around to go back into her room and there he was standing on the balcony where she had just been a few minutes ago. He looked like he had never left, his sky blue eyes were looking at her and his long chocolate hair was blowing in the wind "Nephrite?"

"Makoto, I have been waiting for you." Nephrite said as he walked down from the balcony and over to her.

"You weren't here just a few seconds ago…" She said as she closed her door, and walked across the room to him.

"Well, I knocked and came in. I thought you would know it was me." He said, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You…You can't be here…You betrayed me." She said as she pulled her hand away and pushed him away.

"What are you talking about love?" He said smiling as he walked to her again and pulled her to him. "I have always been right here." He lifted up his hand and put it over her heart.

"But how can you actually be here? I didn't hear any ship land." She looked into his eyes suspiciously.

"I teleported here, I have done it before. Why is it so strange now?"

"I don't know, just hearing all this news of you betraying us. It scared me." She whispered leaning her head against his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"You know I would never betray you, and our love." He said lifting up her chin, and meeting her eyes.

"I know." She whispered leaning into his kiss.

**_Ami_**

She never left here now; she just stared at the fire or read. She tried whatever she could just to get her mind off…him. Right now she was reading a book about the on going wars between Mars and Saturn. She hated reading books about war but she had already read everything else three times. But even when she did read it never took her mind off of him.

She was on the part in the book where Mars was about to surrender but then got more people to join the army and decided not to surrender, which made Saturn angry and have a build up in their weaponry, which then made Mars angry…and so on and so on. Had she read this before? She couldn't remember. She looked up from the book as she heard the huge wooden doors of the library open and then the creaking of them closing.

_Someone really needs to oil those doors, but I wonder who came in. The only people that usually come in here are me and…and him._ Ami got up from the soft leather chair and placed the book on the coffee table.

"Hello?" she whispered.

She started walking through the gigantic library and turned around one of the corners of the millions of aisles. After she had been walking through the aisles for a while, looking for the person she knew wasn't there she realized that she was walking over to the place where she used to love to be but now hated.

This is where she and…she didn't know what to call him anymore, after he betrayed her…This is where she used to sit in front of the fire and play chess with him. She slowly started to walk towards the fireplace.

_Everything is fine Ami, someone just came in here because they were lost and then they just left again. Oh no…That's not supposed to be there… I remember I put it away, I locked it in the closet, but then how did it get there?…Calm down Ami, someone probably bought a new one…but it looks exactly the same, like we just played_ .She stopped walking when she was in front of it. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"It is our chess board." She sat down in the seat she always sat in when she was going to play Zoisite. She reached over and fingered the initials of their names on the side of the wood table that the chessboard was on, they had laughed when the put it on, some people put their initials in a tree, they put it on a chessboard.

"This can't be here." She said.

"But it is." She looked up from the chessboard and there he was, sitting across from her. He had his arms crossed and looked at her with his green eyes, one strand of his strawberry blond hair and come out of his pony tail and he was pushing it behind his ear.

"Zoisite?" She said.

"Ami, love why are you crying?" He said looking at her.

"Your not supposed to be here," She got up from the chair and started to back away. "You are supposed to be with…you betrayed me." She said. He got up from the chair and started to walk over to her, when he was in front of her he reached up his hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"Ami, please don't cry." He said, he took his hand away from her face and made a white rose appear. "Here, love. Please tell me what is wrong. I hate to see you cry." He said taking her hand, putting the beautiful flower in her hand and closing it.

"You. You have made me cry." Ami said as she pushed him away with her other hand and ran down the aisle, she stopped running halfway and looked behind her. All she saw of him now was a tornado of rose petals, drifting to the ground and dying and crumpling up.

She felt something prick her finger, she looked down to see that the rose he had given her was still in her hand and that one the thorns had pricked her index finger. She watched drops of blood slowly start to come from her finger, land on the rose, and then fall to the ground.

**_Minako_**

She was walking around the garden and touching all the flowers that to some people may have not been beautiful, and trying to think up something that would get her mind off him.

"You will be beautiful one day too and then you can laugh at all the other flowers that already thought they were more beautiful than all the others."

_Ugh…that sounded lame too. I will never be able to write love stories or poems and every time I do get close, I always start to cry because it is always going to remind me of him, and his pitiful but romantic attempts to write poems to me._ She picked up one of the weeds by the flowers and pulled it out and threw it on the ground. _Let the gardener pick it up, it was their job anyway, and if she already had to pick out a weed they obviously weren't doing it._ She would talk to them later.

"Man, I really need to beat something up." She started walking towards the door of the garden when she heard something rustling behind her. She turned around quickly, "Hello?" she said. Nothing answered. "Probably one of the crazy gardeners." She grumbled. She turned around and kept walking towards the doors.

_Finally I am here, I felt like I was rushing to get outside She pulled open the glass door and stepped out into the cold night._

She raised up her hand and yelled, "Venus Moon Power!" There was a flash of yellow and where Princess Minako once stood there was now Sailor Venus.

She started running towards the Training Center, which was on the other side of the Moon Palace. When she finally got there, she sat down on the cold ground and put her head on top of her knees.

She looked up to see Makoto standing on her balcony looking up at the stars, and then turn around and go back into her room. She heard Makoto scream something and the light come on. Serenity probably came into her room and scared her, playing another one of her jokes She got up and continued walking towards the Training Center.

_That's weird, why is the door open? I remember that I specifically locked it. Oh well someone else probably went in after me and forgot to lock the door ._

She walked through the open door and in the middle of the yard was a sword stuck in the dirt. "Geez, do people ever put anything away?" She said as she kept walking towards the middle where the sword was.

_What! How is that there…It can't be there…he was the last person that had it and here never lets anyone even touch it, he didn't even like me to touch it, so it can't be here ._ She stopped walking when she was in front of the sword and pulled it out of the dirt. She gasped when she looked at the handle to see that it had his markings and runes on it. She let go of the sword and as if in slow motion she watched it fall to the ground.

"Why is this here?" She said as she sat on the ground, put her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Don't cry angel, I couldn't bear to see you sad." She looked up and saw him pick up the sword and put it back in his hilt. She got up and just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Venus said as she walked so she was in front of him.

"Well I thought that you and I could train together, since I saw you running over here." He said as he reached up his hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Don't touch me, you monster." She said as she slapped his hand away. "You betrayed me…how could you do that? I thought loved your kingdom, your planet, your prince…I thought you loved me!" She said as she started to back away from him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "I do, don't ever doubt that."

**_Rei_**

She was walking around the palace temple looking at all the beautiful paintings that hung on the walls. Though her eyes were looking at the paintings her mind kept drifting off to him.

_Why would he do that? Was she just a game to him? Something he could win and add to his trophies? Something he could easily dispense of when she was of no more use to him?_ She stopped when she got to the painting at the end of the hall, and looked up to it. It covered most of the wall and Rei could point out every feature of the painting to anyone in her sleep. She had been dreading to see this picture after she knew she was walking down the hall with this painting in it.

_I will always remember posing for this picture. Everyone was goofing off except Serenity and Endymion. They were to busy making out with each other and since they wouldn't stop that's what the painter had to draw…or something close to that. The painter finally yelled at everyone else and we finally all got into our places. We had to stand in the same spot for three hours everyday until he was done. After it was finished we all knew it was worth all the cramps, bruises and almost broken bones. But now I dread…No I hate seeing it_

Rei reached up her hand and touched the image of Jadeite's face. "Why did you have to hurt me so much?" She said to the image of him. She brought her hand down and touched the ruby on the necklace he had given her before he left.

She wanted to forget about him but she couldn't bring herself to take it off. She turned around and walked back to the fire that illuminated the room. She sat down in front of it and tried to start to meditate, but every time she got close to relaxing her mind drifted off to him.

"This is no use." She said as she got off the marble floor and turned around to the temple doors. She started walking towards them when she saw a movement in the shadows.

"Who's there?" The shadow moved again so they were closer to the light but not enough so she could see their face.

"Show yourself!" Sheyelledas she turned towards the person in the shadows. The person in the shadows came into the light and turned into the man she once loved.

"Hello. My love." He kept walking towards her. He had a smile on his face like he was playing one of his jokes, his blue eyes were full of laughter, and his blond hair looked like he had run his hand through it many times, like he was nervous.

"Jadeite?" She said as she grabbed the ruby on the necklace.

"Yes." He looked at what she had just grabbed. "Oh, you still wear that?" He stopped walking and reached up his hand to brush hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"You told me to wear it until you came back to replace it with a…" Her voice breaking and tears falling down her face said, " with a ring." She let go of the jewel and looked into Jadeite's deep blue eyes. He continued walking over to her and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

She backed away from him and let her hand drop from the necklace then said, "But then you never came back."

"I am here now." He said as he followed her.

"I…I don't love you anymore Jadeite. You need to leave." Rei said softlyas more tears came falling down her face.

"Then why do you still wear that necklace? Why are you crying?" He said as he pulled her to him. She let him pull her into his embrace and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You do you love me don't you Rei?" He whispered into her hair after a few minutes had passed and he lifted up her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes." Jadeite slowly brought his face so it was centimeters before hers.

"I love you too." He said as he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her.


	2. Lightning's Flashback

Lightning's Flashback  


Authors note: Sorry this took so long I am having serious writers block. Well as you can see this is Lightning's Flashback, Yup so please read and review because I love to hear ways I can improve. Oh and if you have any suggestions too, oh this might be a little give away but keep in mind if you do give a suggestion that I want to have a flashback for all the generals in their parts. Well thanks in advance for reviewing and I hope the other stories will be up soon, but if they don't you can read another story that I made called Always. Okay bye!

This is the edited version.

She looked back into his eyes and said, "Why have you decided to come back to me now Nephrite?"

He started to reach towards the handle of his sword. "I have only come back to hurt you again." He said as he pushed her away and took out his sword.

"What are you doing?" Makoto said as she started to walk back towards Nephrite.

"Can't your little mind comprehend that I have just come back to kill you? At this moment all of the other generals are doing the same thing to the other senshi." He said as he swung the sword at her.

By instincts she immediately jumped out of the path of the deadly weapon. "I don't want to fight you! I know the real you is down there somewhere!" She said as she reached up her hand and yelled, "Jupiter Moon Power!" There was a flash of light and where Princess Makoto once stood there was now Sailor Jupiter.

"Nephrite…Please." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't want to fight you."

"Well too bad! Can't you see that I don't love you? I never did. I am not one of Endymoin's pathetic shitennou. I am now one of Beryl's LOYAL generals." He said as his voice slowly changed from loving to despise aimed at her.

She stopped looking at him and looked down at her carpet floor. "Why? Why did you choose that life instead of a life on the Moon? A life of happiness? A life with me?" She said as she looked up from the floor with anger in her eyes as her eyes moved to him.

"Why did you choose a life of evil? Why do you hate me now? And why did you have to come back and make me fall in love with you all over again?" She said as tears fell down her face.

He just looked at her and watched her cry. A deep part of him wanted to hold her and take back everything he had just said, live his life with her and make her the happiest woman in the universe. The sword fell from his hand and he dropped to his knees.

**_Flashback_**

"Do you really have to go?" She said as she played with a button on his uniform not looking into his eyes, afraid she might break down and cry.

"Yes I have to. I don't want to go I would love to stay here with you. But we both have a duty and right now I have to fulfill mine." He said as he took her face in his hands and looked into her beautiful green eyes that he loved so much.

"Here, I want to give you something. Something you can always remember me by." He took his hand away from her face and took her hand. He started to lead her towards the garden.

Both of them didn't say anything as she let him lead her to his destination. They stopped walking when they were in front of the atom flower, which when it bloomed in the spring, all through the day even at night it would spark with electricity.

He reached into his pocket and took out a small black box. He held the small box in his hand as he looked into her emerald eyes. "I want to give these to you so you always know I am with you."

He looked down at the box again and opened it. "Oh my God. I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much Neph!" She said as she gave him a hug. She let go and looked at the amazing rose earrings. They shined with every movement. She thought they must have took days to make since every part of the ruby and emerald was perfect. "Ha…I feel like such a teenager with her first boyfriend. I am even blushing. I will wear them everyday Nephrite, they are the most beautiful thing someone has given me."

"Here let me put them in for you." He said as he took the earrings out of the box and gently put them into her ears. When he was done she went into his arms.

There was silence for a long time until she said softly "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." He said as he held her hand.

"Promise me you will come back safely." She said as she squeezed his hand.

He took his hand away from hers and moved her face until he could look into her eyes, which had filled with tears. "Of course." He said as he kissed her.

**_End Flashback_**

What are these images in my mind. Why am I laughing with the enemy? Dancing with her? Kissing her? What is all this? Where is all these memories coming from?

She immediately ran over to him. "Are you okay? Please talk to me. Please say something." She said as she kneeled down and looked at him.

"Did we…Did we used to be in love?" He said as he looked up at her tear stricken face.

More tears fell from her eyes. "Yes." Just the look in his eyes…she couldn't stand it. There was so much confusion, so much pain…like there was a battle going on in his mind.

"Why are you crying?" He said still looking at her and gripping his sword.

"Because I still love you." She said as she reached up held onto her earring.

"What happened to me?" He said as he got up and put the sword back into the hilt.

She got up with him and still looking into his eyes and said, "A couple weeks ago an evil force was invading your planet and you had to go fight it. You promised you would come back to me. You were then one of Endymion's shitennou and there was not a good chance of you winning. After you went away with all the other shitennou, we found out a few days later that all of you betrayed Terra and the Silver Alliance by joining this evil force and becoming one of Beryl's generals." She then walked over to the big glass window, she wanted to get away from looking in his eyes.

"Why did I change?"

There was a pause for a long time when she said, "I don't know. I have asked myself that a million times and have never found the answer."

He walked over to her. "I am sorry that you lost him, but now you are right here and I am Beryl's general and it is my duty to kill you." He said as he took out his sword.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said, "So be it."


	3. Ice's Flashback

Ice's Flashback

This is the edited version.

She dropped the rose and watched it fall to the floor.

_How can he be here? Why would he come back? Did he some how find a way to get away from Beryl's evil grasp? Does he even love me anymore? Is he still the same person? Is he still in the palace?_

"Ami." _I guess so_

She continued to look at the rose, and did not look up until he was in front of her. "Why have you come back to me?" She said looking up into the eyes of the man that made her fall in love with him, but also broke her heart.

"Because it is part of my duty." He said as his hand slowly moved to the handle of his sword.

"I don't understand. Is it your duty to love me?" She turned away from him and started to walk to the window at the end of the aisle.

"Ami, I really thought you would have figured out by now…I don't love you. I never have." He said as he turned to follow her.

There was silence for a long time before she said, "Why? Have you just lied to me all this time? All the gifts and flowers were just some way to make me fall in love with you more? If you don't love me Zoisite then why have you come back? I just can't understand it. Did you just decide to change your mind?" She turned around to look at him again. "There are just so many questions and not enough answers." She said without raising her voice.

He looked directly into her blue eyes and tried to find an answer for one of her questions. But no answers came. "I don't know what to say. I don't have any answers for you." He turned away from her to look out the window.

"Please come back to me Zoisite. I need you. I need you here with me," She walked over to him. "Please." It felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

He looked down at her and saw a sea of emotions in her eyes. Love, anger, betrayal, fear, and most of all sadness. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to reach out to her, show her that she was the most important thing in his life. He felt hypnotized by her gaze and suddenly everything went black.

**_Flashback_**

Silence. That was the way it had been for the last thirty minutes.

"Why does it have to be this way?" She finally said. They were in the Fountain Hall, one of Ami's favorite places on the moon. There were millions of fountains in here, and not one was the same as another.

"What do you mean?" He said looking over to her.

"I mean right when things were getting perfect and everyone was happy, something horrible has to happen. I don't understand why is had to happen now. Or ever." She walked over to the nearest fountain and sat down on the edge of it, then looked up into his loving green eyes.

"Ami I would give or do anything to find a place where no one could find us and we would be forever together and happy. But we both know that I will never find that place and right now I don't know what to do. This is the first time I don't have an answer to one of your questions. Ami you are the first and last thing I think about every day. You are the person that I breathe each breath for, and you are the first person I have ever truly loved. Just tell me Ami, tell me something to do to make you smile once more, let me hear a laugh in your voice, I want to see the spark of happiness once more in your eyes. Tell me what to do, tell me anything." He said as he walked over to her and got down on his knees.

Tears fell down her face as it broke into a beautiful smile. She kneeled down into front of him and said, "Just come back to me Zoisite and you will make me eternally happy."

He looked into her eyes and saw the glimmer of happiness. He pulled her into his embrace and whispered to her. "Thank you for making my life go above and beyond my dreams."

**_End Flashback_**

He woke up on the floor with her kneeling beside him. Tears were falling down her face and he remembered what he just saw, every emotion he was feeling that moment and every emotion he wanted her to feel.

"Why are you crying?" He said kneeling in front of her. He brought up one of his hands to wipe the tears away from her face but she got up from the floor and looked away from him.

"Don't do that." She said as she pushed his hand away and wiping her own tears off her face.

He got up and said again, "Why are you crying?" He walked closer to her.

"Because I love Zoisite and I know that you are never going to be that man again. I just miss him." She walked away from him and back to the chessboard.

"Do you know what I have to do then?" He said as he watched her walk. His mind was screaming tell him he couldn't do was his duty was telling me he had to. It felt like something else was trying to take control of his mind, something that was supposed to be there.

"Yes, we have to fight...until the death." She looked back to him as he pulled out his sword.

"Exactly." He walked toward her and put the sword to her heart. "Are you really going to let me win that easily?"

She looked into the eyes of the man in front of her and saw nothing of the man she loved. "No." She backed away from the sword, reached up her hand and yelled, "Mercury Moon Power!" There was a flash of blue and where Princess Ami once stood there was now Sailor Mercury.

He looked over at the equally matched warrior in front of him and said, "Let the battle begin."


	4. Love's Flashback

Love's Flashback

Authors Note: Hi there again, sorry if I kept you waiting to long, but I hope that the new story that I added suppressed your waiting for a while. Anyway I am so glad that I finished with this chapter, not that I don't like Minako, she is just kind of hard to write for me. Well I hope you like the story and please, please review! Oh and when the words are in italics it is them thinking. I don't know if I already told you all this but all of their own little moments are happening at the same time, its not like it is a hour or day later for each one, that why in the first chapter Minako looked up and saw Makoto on the balcony and then heard her scream.

This is the edited version

She moved away from him and looked up to his handsome face. It was handsome, but somehow it was different from the last time she saw him. "Last I heard you were on Terra. My advisors told me that you had betrayed your Prince and your kingdom. Is this true?"

He stood there silent for a while before he said, "I don't remember."

She turned away from him and softly sighed. "Please tell me the truth Kunzite. How can you not remember? If you did betray your planet I am sure you would remember something that significant in your life."

"I don't know if I did or not. There is nothing in my memory of me betraying anyone or anything." He answered back truthfully.

"Do you love me?" She asked softly.

He looked at the amazingly beautiful woman in front of him. Her long golden hair was blowing in the cold night wind and her eyes were filled with curiosity and hope. "No." He answered coldly.

She gasped softly and now he saw her eyes were filled with sadness and longing for him. "But why? Before you went away you told me so many times that you did. Why have some many things changed in your heart?"

He tried to search his mind for memories of this "before", but he could find nothing but blank, cold, empty memories. Memories of no hope. No happiness. No love.

He felt something pushing inside his mind. Like someone else was trying to get out. To comfort and love the woman in front of him. But what in him would want anything to do with the enemy? He would never let this person get out.

"Kunzite, please I need to know." She walked closer to him but he backed away.

Slowly everything started fading away from his sight and the person that he was trying so hard to hold back was starting to show. Then a familiar voice was in his mind. "Kunzite do not let yourself falter. You know who's general you really are."

_Yes, he was Beryl's first in command general. He would not falter and he would not fail his mission._

He pushed the person into the farthest and darkest portion of his mind and he no longer felt the other person fighting. "Because I can't. Nothing has ever changed in my mind since I have left." He said as he walked toward her and pulled out his sword.

"I don't understand." She walked toward him again and de-transformed. There stood the beautiful Princess Minako.

"Please tell me why you can't. Please tell me so I can try to help. It has been far to long since I felt your arms around me. Far to long since I felt your lips against mine. It has been far to long Kunzite, since you have looked at me and told me you loved me. I want those things to happen again. I need those things to happen again."

He felt the recently familiar pushing in his mind again when everything went black.

**_Flashback_**

They were walking along the grueling five-mile path that the applicants for the Lunarian army had to run. It wasn't romantic but not everyone had time to go to the Garden or the Fountain Hall.

They had just gotten done with another training session with the other generals and senshi, and decided to take a walk, and they ended up on this five-mile path. The path may seem easy at first but after half a mile went by there were traps and illusions that would lead them the wrong way. The illusions were really holograms and the traps, they both knew where they were and how to get out of them. They had also made friends with many of the holograms, mostly just Minako.

They both had not said anything to each other after the training session, but they both knew what each other were thinking about. "Minako I want you to know that if I die or if something is to happen to me, that I love you with all my heart and no one is ever going to change that."

He stopped walking and looked down to her, and she stopped with him. "I know. I just wish you never had to leave me and now I am scared that you will never be able to come back." She listened to the wind blow around them and the crystal trees rustling together.

"I would go through all of Beryl's army to get back to you. Nothing will stop me" He said as he held onto her shoulders and brought her into his arms.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could see her eyes. "Minako when I get back I want to fulfill any dream you have ever had. I promise I will stop at nothing to get back to you my love." He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss that held all his love and happiness.

Off on the boarders of the trail the holograms were listening in on the romance and "Awww!"'ed with happiness as they saw them kiss.

"Kunzite, I love you so much." She looked up to him and tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

**_End Flashback_**

"Are you okay?" She gasped as she watched him fall to the cold ground.

"I suppose." He grunted opening his eyes and found himself kneeling on the ground. He looked to the woman in front of him, he noticed that she was back in her senshi fuku.

She looked away from the man in front of her and up to the moon palace.

_There used to be so much happiness and love in this palace and now there was only hate and sadness._

She heard the man get up and walk toward her. "You aren't my Kunzite, are you? I feel that he is somewhere inside of you trying to get out. So you can't be him." She said as she looked into his cold gray eyes.

"Well aren't you smart. Took you long enough to figure out." He said smirking.

"Give him back to me, right now!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, is the senshi of love getting angry?" He laughed at her.

"Yeah she is and she is about to kick your ass." She slowly walked over to him.

"Get ready to be defeated." He said still smirking. He pointed his sword to her and knew his toughest battle was about to begin.


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone it is me! Yay, I know. Well you guys were probably excited that I was going to update with a chapterbut I have been thinking about going back and trying to fix up some of the chapters. I wrote this story a long time ago and I have gone back a reread it and think that somethings could be really changed. I am still having problems writing Fire's Flashback, but have started writing another story called In the Gates of Hell I don't really know when I am going to put that one on. But anyway I really hope that I will get the last flashback on soon, and I am pretty sure it won't take that long to revamp the story a little. Thanks again for reading!

Fire Lady


End file.
